Assassinatrix11
5:17:22 PM Ceiling Cat: So! You guys were driving to a warehouse apparently owned by Jasper where they keep all their stuff. 5:17:44 PM Ceiling Cat: In Chicago. 5:19:38 PM Crow: Crow was passengering. :) 5:22:12 PM Ceiling Cat: Yep. Jasper wanted to do some research on the Obelisk, which was a lot different than anything they had ever encountered. 5:22:32 PM Ceiling Cat: You're about a day out from the Obelisk when you get a phone call! 5:23:37 PM Crow: Farrah's Fantastic Fishsticks at your service! 5:24:50 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: Crow? 5:25:57 PM Crow: Bertie! 5:28:54 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: Right. Um. Did you guys just do a job in Nebraska? 5:30:15 PM Crow: Yeah? 5:42:43 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: ... what was it? 5:42:54 PM Crow: An obelisk thingy. 5:43:07 PM Ceiling Cat: JEnsen: Capabilities? 5:43:15 PM Crow: It made zombies! Kind of. 5:55:00 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: Is that all? How did it... feel? 5:55:14 PM Crow: It felt bad. 5:55:23 PM Crow: Also it mindcontrolled me a little bit. 5:55:29 PM Crow: I think my conditioning might be slipping. 5:56:45 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: I don't know about that. All indications show that the... obelisk? Might have been a Protovampire. 5:58:47 PM Crow: ... what? 6:01:13 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: Mostly dormant, but yeah. The Clairvoyants pointed us in that direction for the next Proto, and then their trace just blinked out. 6:02:09 PM Crow: Well that was nothing like the other one I met. 6:03:54 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: As far as we know, they're all different. 6:04:03 PM Crow: That one wasn't even a person. 6:04:09 PM Crow: It was a big rock thingy. 6:04:29 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: Who ever said they're people? 7:43:00 PM Crow: ... well the other one I met was definitely a person. A weirdo, but a person. 7:43:52 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: Or it looked like a person at the time. 7:44:23 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: Point is, they're protean beings. 7:44:33 PM Crow: He was a person, trust me. 7:45:29 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: Just because one is doesn't mean they all will be. 7:46:05 PM Crow: Point. 7:48:28 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: and this one in Nebraska was 'Dormant but dreaming', apparently. 7:48:52 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: And you're not a mindless thrall right now, so I'd say you fared pretty well against a Proto. 7:51:22 PM Crow: I liked the other one better. 7:55:22 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: Well, I don't blame you. Still. Well done. 7:55:37 PM Crow: Thanks! 7:55:41 PM Crow: Are they still looking for me? 7:56:23 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: Yeah, in California. 7:56:29 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: How are you doing? 7:57:18 PM Crow: Good, mostly. Miss you. Wondering if my brain will suddenly explode at some point. I found out I didn't kill Dalton, though, so there's that. 7:59:47 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: Still remembering things? 8:01:01 PM Crow: Yeah, some. Anything I should look for? 8:01:09 PM Crow: Like, where you put your keys or something? 8:10:44 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: No. But I talked to Doc about your conditioning and whether or not it would start wearing off over time. 8:11:08 PM Crow: What'd she say? 8:14:12 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: She said that it should hold. But apparently you getting your pre-mindwipe memories coming back is unexpected. 8:15:12 PM Crow: Nice! I'm special. 8:15:38 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: I'm obviously having to choose my questions carefully with her. 8:21:43 PM Ceiling Cat: JEnsen: They're looking for you in California, broadcasting special music on various channels just in the hope of drawing you in. 8:22:25 PM Crow: Ugh. 8:22:36 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: It's not efficient, but clearly its their own fault for training you so well. 8:24:37 PM Crow: I'm awesome. 8:26:26 PM Ceiling Cat: JEnsen: ...another thing. Doc is definitely up to something. She's had that 'I'm such a genius' look on her face a lot lately. 8:27:12 PM Crow: Oh, that's not good. 8:28:14 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: Yeah, I'd agree. She was weirdly torn up about your departure. 8:39:20 PM Crow: Yeah, she considered me a friend before she erased my mind. 8:42:43 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: Probably after, as well. 8:43:30 PM Crow: Yeah. It was kind of sad. 8:50:22 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: Well. She's been pretty perky lately, which... can't be good. 8:53:55 PM Crow: Probably not, no. 8:54:30 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: I'll let you know if I figure out what's going on. 8:56:12 PM Crow: Great! 8:56:17 PM Crow: ... Bertie. 8:57:13 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: Congratulations, you sound just like my grandmother. 8:57:30 PM Crow: Bet she was badass. 9:00:52 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: She was a chainsmoker. 9:03:46 PM Crow: Ew. 9:05:30 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: So yeah. "Berrrrrtie, Berrrrrtie, get in here and change the channel on the TV for me." This was before most tvs had remotes. 9:08:58 PM Crow: Hee. The Dark Ages. 9:11:05 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: anyway. I should be going. Good work on the proto. What did you say it was doing again? 9:12:40 PM Crow: Makin' zombies and dragging them into itself. 9:15:54 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: Huh. Maybe it was trying to wake itself up? 9:23:27 PM Crow: Worst alarm clock ever. 9:24:57 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: Well. How did you destroy it? 9:27:40 PM Crow: Jasper holied it to death. 9:28:00 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: Well. He's good at that. 9:28:15 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: We have some people headed to the site to clean up now. 9:28:57 PM Crow: Great! 9:29:05 PM Crow: Make sure they don't find any of my DNA. 9:30:42 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: Well, they won't be looking. You weren't having sex on the obelisk, right? 9:32:03 PM Crow: Ew, no! 9:32:04 PM Crow: Gross! 9:36:01 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: Then you'll be fine. 9:36:20 PM Crow: Okay. I miiiiiiiiiiiiiiss you. 9:36:34 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: Yeah, yeah. 9:38:39 PM Crow: But I doooooooo. 9:39:10 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: Ah, you'll be fine. How are you doing with the others? 9:39:49 PM Crow: Good! They like cuddlepiles![ 9:45:22 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: ... I would prefer not to know what that means. 9:48:47 PM Crow: A pile of people cuddling. 9:53:49 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen: Oh, okay. Well. I have to be going. I'll be in touch. 9:54:00 PM Crow: Love you! Bye! 9:54:17 PM Ceiling Cat: Jensen hangs up! 9:54:35 PM Crow: Who doesn't know what a cuddlepile is. 9:54:53 PM Ceiling Cat: Ruby: What? 9:55:15 PM Crow: Oh, Bertie was all "What's a cuddlepile." 9:58:27 PM Ceiling Cat: Ruby: Bertie? 9:58:43 PM Ceiling Cat: Ruby rubs the sleep out of her eyes. 9:59:01 PM Crow: "Albert." 9:59:06 PM Crow: Crow makes little quote marks with her fingers. 9:59:30 PM Ceiling Cat: Ruby: Ohhhhh. 9:59:35 PM Ceiling Cat: She yawns. 10:01:53 PM Crow: Crow smiles. 7:42:58 PM Ceiling Cat: So! We shall pick up a few weeks later. 7:45:26 PM Crow: ((yeah!)) 7:48:06 PM Ceiling Cat: You guys drove up to Chicago, and went to this warehouse, where the others keep a lot of their crap. Jasper has all his books there, Felix and Ruby keep weapons there. 7:48:32 PM Crow: Crow couldn't wait to play with the toys! 7:49:19 PM Ceiling Cat: There's a variety! 7:50:58 PM Crow: Crow plays with the bladed ones, and adds a couple of guns to her armory if she's allowed. 7:51:58 PM Ceiling Cat: Yep! They're all too happy to share. Felix actually recommends this nice little machine pistol for her. 7:53:02 PM Crow: Crow whines about how small it is! 7:54:43 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: Try it first. It sprays a bunch of bullets in a short period of time. 7:54:58 PM Crow: Ooh. Okay. 7:55:06 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: Good for disabling a supernatural beastie long enough for you to get in there with your swords. 7:55:57 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: Kind of like a shotgun, except this you can use one handed and keep good control over it. 7:57:19 PM Crow: I'm sold! 8:03:34 PM Crow: Crow smooches him on the cheek by way of thanks. 8:05:42 PM Ceiling Cat: He grins. "You should go check out Ruby's collection of dvds and knives." 8:06:09 PM Crow: I thought everybody was into guns these days! 8:06:53 PM | Edited 8:09:41 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: It's true that for the most part, guns don't do much against the supernatural. 8:09:34 PM Crow: Well, guns help keep you out of trouble. Also, rocket launchers. 8:09:59 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: Exactly. And sniper rifles count as decapitation. 8:11:48 PM Crow: Crow grins. 8:13:03 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: We'll probably be here for a couple weeks while Jasper does his thing. Want to set up a room for you? 8:13:23 PM Crow: A room? 8:14:38 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: Yeah. 8:15:18 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: For sleeping and stuff. 8:15:23 PM Crow: Aww. Can't I stay with one of you guys? 8:18:29 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix poitns to the Explodomobile, sitting in the main bit of the warehouse. "Well, I'm gonna keep sleeping in there, so you're welcome to join me." 8:19:12 PM Crow: Okay! But if you have another guest you can feel free to kick me out. Just, uh, put a sock on the door or something. 8:20:00 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix laughs. "Nah." 8:22:26 PM Crow: Too busy huntin' demons? 8:22:50 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: Pretty much! Half the time I meet a nice girl, she's a monster or something. 8:23:06 PM Crow: And the other half? 8:26:30 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: Gay. So basically, every time I meet a nice girl, she's gay or a monster. 8:27:34 PM Crow: Or both! Some of us are probably both. And I'm bisexual, so I count, right? Right? 8:31:04 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: Well, yeah, but you're not a monster. 8:32:12 PM Crow: Weeeellll, that may or may not be true. 8:32:24 PM Crow: I mean, no other human I've met has a monster radar. 8:33:46 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: Doesn't mean you're not human. We've met otehr people that have strange powers. 8:41:14 PM Crow: Yeah? 8:42:14 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: Sure. This one guy was pyrokinetic. 8:42:56 PM Crow: That would be cool. ... hot. Whatever. 8:46:01 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: Well, he was a murderer, so. Not so much. Too bad, he could have been your nemesis. 8:48:08 PM Crow: Aw. Well, I might already have one. Doc's kinda scary. 8:49:12 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: That's the mad scientist? 8:49:25 PM Crow: Yeah! 8:53:25 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: That's an even better one. That makes you a frankenstein rebelling against her creator. Much better story. 8:53:36 PM Crow: Ooh, now I sound badass. 8:55:49 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: Well, you are. 8:56:30 PM Crow: Crow beams, and kisses him on the cheek. 8:59:47 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix grins. "One day I will commemorate our deeds with a rock opera." 9:00:32 PM Crow: That would be so awesome. I didn't know you composed, too! 9:02:25 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: Oh, sure. Didn't you know? I'm pretty impressive. 9:05:03 PM Crow: I've noticed! 9:05:07 PM Crow: Crow hugs him. 9:05:38 PM | Edited 9:05:46 PM Ceiling Cat: He returns the gesture. 9:08:34 PM Crow: Crow kisses him a little bit, too! 9:10:39 PM Ceiling Cat: Aww. He returns the friendly kiss! 9:12:18 PM Crow: Crow gets a little less friendly with it than usual. 9:13:04 PM Ceiling Cat: He raises an eyebrow. "Not that I'm complaining, as that was rather nice, but what brought that on?" 9:13:27 PM Ceiling Cat: ((Assuming 'less friendly' doesn't mean, like, she bit his lip off.)) 9:13:36 PM Crow: ((Pfft. No. Thankfully.)) 9:13:56 PM Crow: What, I like you. 9:17:04 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix grins. "It's so I give you a bigger role in the opera, isn't it." 9:18:03 PM Crow: I'm an alto, they usually get the crappy parts. 9:18:17 PM Crow: If you're not interested I'll quit buggin' you. 9:18:35 PM Crow: I can do a trouser role if you want. But I wanna sing. 9:18:49 PM Crow: ... that sounded a lot more like innuendo than I meant it. 9:21:57 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix smiles. "I'm interested. Just wasn't expected, is all. But then I'm a sniper. Im a big fan of the concept of surprise." 9:23:54 PM Crow: Boo. 9:24:07 PM Crow: Crow kisses him again! 9:24:37 PM Ceiling Cat: He returns the kiss! 9:27:04 PM Crow: Crow isn't totally sure where they are right now, and whether it's private enough to start shucking clothes! 9:28:31 PM Ceiling Cat: Yeah, it's relatively private, you're in the room that Felix keeps all his guns in. 9:29:33 PM Crow: Crow will definitely start doing that, then. 9:30:34 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix helps! 9:30:59 PM Crow: Crow ravishes him good and thorough, then. 9:32:07 PM Ceiling Cat: Right on his gun bench! 9:33:05 PM Crow: Crow thinks he might like that part. 9:34:04 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix as much admits that it's one of those fantasies that he's had. 9:35:05 PM Crow: Crow is still pretty snuggly and playful afterward, though. No change really. 9:39:14 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix seems pretty happy it happened! 9:40:37 PM Crow: Ruby's not gonna be jealous, is she? You wouldn't be jealous of her, would you? 9:41:48 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: Nah. Well, she might be jealous of me. 9:42:19 PM Crow: How? 9:44:34 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: Not seriously, mind you. 9:45:02 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: But we both like you, so. It's like when there's a cool new kid and the neighborhood. 9:45:36 PM Crow: Ohhhh. Well, I'll have to make sure that doesn't happen. You okay with that? 9:47:59 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: Yeah, I think so. 9:48:28 PM Crow: You sure? I don't wanna be like... Yoko. Even though it wasn't her fault at all. 9:51:30 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: You won't be. 9:51:54 PM Crow: You sure? 9:53:38 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: At worst? Its just another thing for Ruby and I to bicker about, which is always fun. It's either the new girl, or it's the coffeemate. 9:54:47 PM Crow: Well, just remember this coffeemate has feelings. 9:58:35 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: I know. You're much better than coffeemate. I'm just saying... we bicker, it's what w edo. You're not going to change our chemistry. 9:58:38 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix smiles. 9:59:48 PM Crow: Good. Because that would suck. 9:59:52 PM Crow: And not in a fun way. 10:00:37 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: It would. Don't worry -- we're solid. 10:03:27 PM Crow: Good. 10:03:36 PM Crow: Crow kisses him again. 10:03:48 PM Crow: I probably shoulda thought of that fifteen... half an hour ago. 10:04:13 PM Ceiling Cat: Ceiling Cat shrugs. "It's all right. You won't hear me complaining." 10:06:38 PM Crow: Good. So I guess I should go seduce Ruby, huh? 10:07:10 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: Hmm. Probably. 10:09:24 PM Crow: Probably for the best. You should put a couch in here! Or ... a big chair even. 10:09:53 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: Well, usually the stool is enough... 10:10:12 PM Crow: Usually you're clothed. Or not? 10:10:36 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: Yeah, gunpowder gets itchy. 10:12:05 PM Crow: Crow snrks, and starts getting dressed. 10:13:29 PM Ceiling Cat: So does Felix! He looks at you. "Oh, you have a spring sticking to your shoulderblade. 10:14:12 PM Crow: Crow pulls it off. 10:14:23 PM Crow: Man I hope I'm not allergic to gunpowder. 10:19:22 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: Well, most people are allergic to gunpowder in one way or another. 10:20:15 PM Crow: Crow brushes some out of his hair. 10:21:46 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix pulls his clothes back on! 10:23:05 PM Crow: Crow kisses him again after that, just because. 10:23:25 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix grins. "So! Thats the tour. What did you think?" 10:24:45 PM Crow: I like it! Annnd I'm takin' that gun with me. 10:25:49 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: I think it'll work well for your fighting style. 10:26:12 PM Crow: I will shoot bad things with it. 10:27:51 PM Ceiling Cat: Felix: That's the idea! 10:28:46 PM Crow: Crow does not actually head out to find Ruby! She heads out to find Jasper instead. Because she doesn't want to sleep with Ruby just because she slept with Felix. That would be wrong. 10:29:13 PM Ceiling Cat: You find him in his library! Which isn't that fancy. 10:30:36 PM Crow: ... have to admit, I expected it to be bigger! 10:31:04 PM Crow: ... why is everything coming out double entendres today. Sorry. 10:31:08 PM Ceiling Cat: He does have a lot of books, but the shelves are all cheapo crap. 10:32:44 PM Crow: I expected mahogany, too. Or something. 10:35:09 PM Crow: You know, fancier. 10:35:34 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: They're on backorder from Ikea. 10:36:23 PM Crow: Fancy and Ikea doesn't really go together. 10:36:34 PM Crow: ... I could see you being into modernism, though. 10:37:17 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: Well it's their 'ancient mystries of bibliographical apocrypha' collection. 10:38:51 PM Crow: Spelled with a K, probably. Because Ikea. 10:39:48 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: Apokrypha. Sounds about right. 10:41:17 PM Crow: Crow grins. 10:41:23 PM Crow: Didja find what you were looking for? 10:42:20 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: Not yet. I've defnitely been spoiled by Google. 10:43:15 PM Crow: I think we all have been. 10:46:28 PM Crow: Want help? 10:47:16 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: ... you don't speak Aramaic, do you? 10:47:41 PM | Edited 10:48:18 PM Crow: Eloi, eloi, lama sabachthani. 10:48:03 PM Ceiling Cat: He raises an eyebrow. 10:48:23 PM Crow: .... apart from that, no. 10:49:29 PM Crow: ... what, I never said I didn't go to Sunday School. 10:51:28 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: True. you got my hopes up, there. 10:54:23 PM Crow: It's probably the most famous phrase in Aramaic. Kinda "the pen of my aunt is on the table" type thing. 10:12:12 PM Quintilian: ((Here!)) 10:27:33 PM Ceiling Cat: Crow was in JAsper's mystical library of wonders. 10:28:21 PM Quintilian: Quintilian browses! 10:32:32 PM Ceiling Cat: Many books! Weird books, reproductions of weird books. Some of them bound in leather that you hope comes from an animal. 10:37:02 PM Quintilian: Any of these about humans with weird abilities? 10:37:37 PM Ceiling Cat: Ceiling Cat thinks. 10:37:52 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: Like witches? Or... lke you? 10:38:39 PM Quintilian: Like me! 10:40:26 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper thinks. "Not as such, no, though you can find lots of references to various seers and visionaries'. 10:41:43 PM Quintilian: I so don't qualify as a seer. 10:42:39 PM Ceiling Cat: JAsper: ... you might. You possess a special sense. 10:44:51 PM Quintilian: Yeah, but it's not, like... psychic or anything. Just a weird icky feeling when monsters are around. ... and nonmonster supernaturals. 10:45:48 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: It could be psychic though. 10:46:04 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: I mean... why wouldn't it be? 10:47:46 PM Quintilian: I don't read minds or anything! 10:48:29 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: That just means you're not telepathic. 10:48:59 PM Quintilian: ... does it mean I'm an alien too? 10:52:58 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: I don't know about that. 10:53:08 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: Maybe you've just been altered by these energies. 11:12:28 PM Quintilian: Altered? 11:14:01 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: Maybe. I really don't know. All of this alternate-world stuff is new to me. 11:20:21 PM Quintilian: Yeah? 11:21:11 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: For all I know, you have been personally chosen by Xenu. 11:22:49 PM Quintilian: I don't think Catholic priests are allowed to say that, Jasper. 11:23:14 PM Ceiling Cat: Well, don't tell anyone. 11:25:52 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: They might take away my special decoder ring. 11:29:18 PM Quintilian: Quintilian grins. 11:29:34 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: I had to drink so much Ovaltine. 11:30:04 PM Quintilian: Quintilian snrks. 11:30:10 PM Quintilian: Didja slosh when you walked. 11:32:40 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper grins. "Maybe a little." 11:36:51 PM Quintilian: Can't imagine! ... yeah, I'm a little weirded out about the magic in my head thing, I guess. Should I be worried? 11:38:06 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: ... I would be. But it's proved useful so far, right? 11:38:27 PM Quintilian: Yeah. I just don't, like... want to turn into a bug overnight. 11:42:10 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: ... do you think that's a danger? Do you feel particularly arthropodic? 11:42:34 PM Quintilian: Oh god no. Just as much of a flabby squishy human type as ever. 11:50:54 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: I think you're probably fine. Just let us know if you feel anything strange happening. 11:58:50 PM Quintilian: Okay. 11:58:52 PM Quintilian: Quintilian smiles. 11:59:39 PM Ceiling Cat: JAsper: and you would remember if you were exposed to a pool of toxic waste or bitten by a radioactive whatever. 12:00:40 AM Quintilian: Well, not if it happened when I was little. 7:01:06 PM Ceiling Cat: Crow was wworried that she was bitten by a radioactive monster hutner when she was a child. 7:06:19 PM Crow: Crow was! 7:08:41 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper starts looking over his books, scanning the shelves for something. "Hmm. I seem to remember having a journal. And old one." 7:09:50 PM Crow: All your monster hunting exploits? Or someone else's journal? 7:12:34 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: I'm not quite that old. This one's from a century or so ago. I thought it was largely a work of fiction and forgot about it. Mostly because the author spoke of having supernatural powers that seemed a bit far-fetched. 7:14:26 PM Crow: Like what? 7:15:31 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: Weather control. The ability to talk to animals. His sexual prowess. 7:15:47 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: But he did talk about being able to sense unnatural creatues and energies. 7:16:51 PM Crow: Crow eyebrow waggles. 7:18:41 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: ... I was going to ask if you felt your sexual prowess was supernatural, but I decided I didn't want to know the answer. 7:20:07 PM Crow: Crow turns bright red. 7:20:15 PM Crow: Uh. I don't either. MOVING RIGHT ALONG. 7:21:50 PM Ceiling Cat: He chuckles and keeps scanning the shelves. "Anyway. There might be something to it, I thought you could read it." 7:25:04 PM Crow: Hmm. It's not all uh... "exploits," right? 7:26:11 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: he does go into a bit of detail describing his... um... conquests. But no, it's not *just* that. 7:28:01 PM Crow: ... and you read it? 7:29:16 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: I skimmed it, decided the author wasn't terribly trustworthy, and put it on the shelf. 7:32:01 PM Crow: Fair enough. 7:32:47 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: But. You can go through it. See if there's any truth to the way he escribes his powers. 7:36:18 PM Crow: Right, that sounds good. ... if we can find it. 7:37:54 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: It's an old journal, about the size of one of those gideon bibles, bound in leather and wrapped with a black cloth elastic band. 7:40:42 PM Crow: Crow starts looking. 7:42:00 PM Ceiling Cat: You find it before long! 7:42:57 PM Crow: Here! This one? 7:43:59 PM Ceiling Cat: He pops his head up and looks over. "Ah, yes, that's it. His penmanship is pretty good, at least. He did intend for others to read it." 7:47:08 PM Crow: I hope it's in English. 7:47:12 PM Crow: Crow peers. 7:48:55 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: It is. He was British himself, moved from the Isles to the States, mostly sticking to New England. 7:51:31 PM Crow: Huh. Well, that makes sense. Everybody loves a guy with an accent. Except you, they only love you platonically. 7:54:04 PM Crow: You know. Like it's appropriate. 7:55:21 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper chuckles. "It has to be the right accent." 7:57:49 PM Crow: True. ... you sound German, are you German? Or Austrian or Swiss or... not Belgian, that's French and Flemish, isn't it? 7:59:01 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: My parents were German. I was born in America myself, but they brought me up speaking German first and English second. 7:59:29 PM Crow: Oh. ... musta been convenient for theology? 8:03:05 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper smiles and nods. "Among other things." 8:04:22 PM Crow: Yeah! 8:04:26 PM Crow: You know, I was gonna be a nun once. 8:05:47 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: ... I didin't know that. When was this? 8:06:40 PM Crow: Long time ago. 8:06:47 PM Crow: Then I found out the really bad thing about being a nun. 8:07:30 PM Ceiling Cat: He raises an eyebrow. 8:07:47 PM Crow: They almost never get to have an axe. 8:08:38 PM Crow: Not gonna say never. But almost never. 8:09:56 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: The path not walked could have been you leading an order of Monster Hunting Nuns. 8:10:21 PM | Edited 8:10:26 PM Crow: Well they didn't tell me that was an option. 8:11:54 PM Crow: You gotta step up your recruiting. 8:17:32 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: That's not my department, but I'll send it up the chain. 8:18:27 PM Crow: Not that our nuns weren't badass, but still. 8:37:58 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: I didn't know you were catholic. 8:38:47 PM Crow: Oh, come on. Can't you tell from all the guilt? 8:39:09 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: The general lack of shame tends to counterbalance that. 8:41:09 PM Crow: Crow turns bright red. 8:41:27 PM Crow: I'm not that bad. 8:42:53 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: I didn't mean it in a bad way. But catholics are champions of self-shaming. 8:44:48 PM Crow: Well, yeah. I do that too, just not about sex much. 8:46:57 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: And catholic policy is pretty much that sex does not exist outside of reproduction. 8:47:15 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: ... I might not be a very good catholic myself, it occurs to me. Or I've spent too much time with Heathens. 8:48:18 PM Crow: I don't wanna reproduce. I have other stuff to do first. Like killin' bad stuff. 8:56:05 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper nods. "But you know what I mean. Still.... if you ever need anything, let me know. I can do some Priesty things." 8:58:55 PM Crow: Um. Like confession? 8:59:44 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper nods. 9:03:01 PM Crow: That... would be good actually? 9:04:28 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper smiles. "Any time. Right now even, if you'd like." 9:06:11 PM Crow: Yeah, that would be good. Um. 9:06:28 PM Crow: Crow goes through the "Bless me father for I have sinned" stuff, and mumbles. 9:07:33 PM Ceiling Cat: He waves that off. "Just talk to me, and know that it's all under the Seal of the Confessional." 9:09:40 PM Crow: Oh, okay. 9:10:32 PM Crow: Um, I slept with Felix. Probably gonna sleep with Ruby. I murdered Dalton's ties. Maliciously and on purpose. .... I did help him escape and lied to my friend to do that, though, too. 9:10:37 PM Crow: Crow has to explain about Dalton. 9:10:49 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper listens! Just listens. 9:12:41 PM Crow: Crow is bothered that she lied to Doc, who regarded her as a friend. And kind of worries about Dalton, too. 9:18:44 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: ... would you like me to assign you some penance? You can borrow my rosary beads if you'd like. 9:20:58 PM Crow: ... isn't that what people usually do? And I have one. 9:23:35 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper smiles. "Generally. Except for those that come for confession and expect some armchair psychology like in the movies. Though I can provide that for you, too." 9:26:07 PM Crow: Uhm, both please? 9:26:16 PM Crow: My last psychiatrist kind of fried my brain. 9:27:07 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: I am happy to offer you the amrchairiest of armchair psychology. And do twenty rosaries, that should even it out. Sounds like its been awhile. 9:29:24 PM Crow: Yeah, but to be totally fair I lost a year or two in there. 9:30:15 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: ... Okay, ten. 9:31:31 PM Crow: Well I wasn't bargaining, Father Jasper. 9:31:51 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: Sorry, it's been awhile. LIke I said... Heathens. 9:36:27 PM Crow: Crow snrks. 9:37:36 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: ... so of all of those, which bothers you the most? 9:39:43 PM Crow: Well... letting Dalton go could have gotten somebody killed. And Doc was really sad. 9:42:21 PM Ceiling Cat: JAsper nods. "Well. From what you've described, this Doc sounds a bit disturbed. It's not your job to be miserable for her sake." 9:44:32 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: ... the Dalton situation is a bit more complicated, I suppose. Do you still think you did the right thing? 9:46:15 PM Crow: ... I never really was totally sure. 9:46:19 PM Crow: It was that or kill him. 9:46:51 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: ... I think you did the right thing, though, given the situation. 9:52:58 PM Crow: Crow nods. 9:53:01 PM Crow: ... thanks. 9:54:06 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper smiles. "Any time, honestly. I think you did the best you could in a horrible situation." 9:59:08 PM Crow: Yeah. I should probably apologize to Doc if I ever get the chance though. 9:59:40 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: Did she ever apologize to you? 10:00:25 PM Crow: No. But I think she felt bad. 10:08:52 PM | Edited 10:09:00 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper: Well. Maybe you'll meet again one day. Personally, I'd prefer not, but. 10:16:16 PM Crow: Yeah, agreed. 10:18:56 PM Ceiling Cat: Jasper smiles. "Well, there. 15 Rosaries and you will be cosmically balanced once more." 10:19:52 PM Crow: Okay. Thanks! 10:19:55 PM Crow: Crow gives him a hug. 10:20:09 PM Ceiling Cat: He looks surprised, but not resistant! "Not used to that after a confession." 10:21:16 PM Crow: It's okay, I'm not hittin' on you or anything. I just like hugs. 10:21:26 PM Crow: If you don't I won't anymore, though. 8:07:00 PM Iskandar: ((here!)) 8:07:18 PM Crow: ((yay!)) 8:10:52 PM Iskandar: Crow was talking to JAsper after a little impromptu confession. 8:12:24 PM Crow: Crow hugged him awkwardly! 8:12:41 PM Iskandar: Jasper: I'm not opposed to hugs, mind you. 8:13:10 PM Crow: Okay. 8:13:25 PM Crow: Crow smiles. 8:14:45 PM Iskandar: Jasper: So.... 15 I think is what we settled on for Penance. 8:19:44 PM Crow: Right. I will just... go and do that, then. Thanks! 8:19:58 PM Crow: ... uh, where can I do that? 8:20:55 PM Iskandar: Jasper shrugs. "Didn't we get you set up in one of the rooms? They're not very big, pretty much just converted offices. 8:24:23 PM Crow: I figured I'd stay with Felix, but yeah, I could use a place, I guess. 8:25:39 PM Iskandar: Jasper: If only to store your own stuff. 8:25:49 PM Crow: I don't... really have anything. 8:26:04 PM Iskandar: Jasper: You'll accumulate. 8:26:06 PM Iskandar: He smiles. 8:26:20 PM Iskandar: Jasper: It'll happen. 8:26:38 PM Iskandar: Jasper: Trophies, souveniers. 8:26:48 PM Iskandar: Jasper: I have a lot of coffee mugs. 8:28:37 PM Crow: ... think I'll be around that long? 8:28:58 PM Iskandar: Jasper blinks. "... of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" 8:29:41 PM Crow: Crow hugs him again. "You're awesome." 8:32:25 PM Iskandar: Jasper: ... I don't know if I"m allowed to be awesome. 8:33:42 PM Crow: Of course you are! Okay, gonna go pray. Thanks! 8:33:45 PM Crow: Crow heads off to do that! 8:35:41 PM Iskandar: Okay! You were given a small room. Like Jasper said, a converted office of this warehouse. 8:36:10 PM Crow: Crow prays, as promised. 8:36:23 PM Crow: Crow is not a very good Catholic in some ways, but in others she is! 8:41:27 PM Iskandar: Okay! you do your penance. Maybe you feel better? That's pretty much up to you. 8:44:18 PM Crow: Crow feels a little better, and goes off to find Ruby! 8:45:47 PM Iskandar: Okay! Ruby is currently eating in the little dining area! SHe's having ramen. 8:47:43 PM Crow: Ooh, ramen! 8:52:23 PM Iskandar: Ruby: Want some? I mean... we have better food, we're not broke or anything. But I like ramen. 8:53:28 PM Crow: Yeah, sure! Got a minute? 8:57:26 PM Iskandar: Ruby: Sure, what's up? 8:58:17 PM Crow: Just wanted to warn you, I had sex with Felix. ... also that I totally wanna have sex with you also, just not yet because I wanna be really sure that it's not because of Felix. Because that wouldn't be right. 8:58:34 PM Crow: Also Jasper is awesome. 9:01:44 PM Iskandar: Ruby blinks. "Um.... okay?" She takes a moment to process. "That's... a lot to unpack." 9:02:17 PM Crow: Yeah, I know. Sorry. 9:03:56 PM Iskandar: Ruby: Okay. So... you slept with Felix. That's the first point. 9:04:08 PM Crow: Yep. 9:04:33 PM Iskandar: Ruby nods. "Okay. You *want* to sleep with me, too. Right? 9:04:59 PM Crow: Yeah. Unless you're not into girls, because then that would be creepy. 9:06:59 PM Iskandar: Ruby: I like some girls. And while it would be great, I do appreciate that you're mkaing sure that you're doing it for me and not because of Felix. Did he make you angry? 9:07:20 PM Crow: No? I mean, he usually doesn't? 9:07:57 PM Iskandar: Ruby: So.. why would you sleep with me because of him? 9:08:08 PM Crow: Oh, to be like... equal or whatever. 9:08:37 PM Crow: So you don't fight or get mad at each other. Or me. ... I don't wanna screw things uuuuuuuuup. 9:14:33 PM Iskandar: Ruby: Ohhh. I see. You want to be sure you're not trying to balance the scales? 9:14:47 PM Iskandar: The sex scales. 9:23:16 PM Crow: Yeah! 9:23:26 PM Crow: ... when you put it that way it sounds really dumb. 9:35:48 PM Iskandar: Ruby: Sex scales. 9:36:03 PM Crow: Yeah. Ugh. Sorry! 9:36:34 PM Iskandar: Ruby: No, I appreciate it 9:39:17 PM Iskandar: Ruby: ... I'd rather you did stuff with me because of me. 9:41:12 PM Crow: Yeah, me too! 'cause you're totally hot. 9:48:31 PM Iskandar: Ruby blushes. "Well, you are too. Well. Lets give it some time. 9:54:06 PM Crow: Okay! 9:54:28 PM Crow: Raaaaamen. 9:57:02 PM Iskandar: Ruby: I was just about to add the mysterious, delicious chicken powder. 10:02:40 PM Crow: Oooooh. 10:02:46 PM Crow: That's the best part! 10:05:05 PM Iskandar: Ruby nods. "I like to put two packets in so it's extra chickeny." 10:07:05 PM Crow: That's a lot of salt! 10:07:31 PM Iskandar: Ruby shrugs. "Well. We fight monsters. We're in pretty good shape." 10:07:40 PM Crow: True! 10:09:08 PM Iskandar: She gives you a bowl of double chicken ramen. 10:15:21 PM Crow: Crow slurps it up. 10:15:35 PM Iskandar: Ruby eats her ramen. "So, what do you think of us so far?" 10:15:50 PM Crow: You guys are all awesome and I'm so glad you let me hang around you! 10:19:15 PM Iskandar: Ruby: Really? You're not fed up with us yet, even a little? 10:19:32 PM Crow: No way! 10:22:20 PM Iskandar: Ruby: Good. I was really nervous when Jasper told us you'd be joining us. 10:22:53 PM Crow: Aww, how come? 10:23:27 PM Iskandar: Ruby: Oh, I have a hard time meeting new people. 10:23:54 PM Crow: Wow, I couldn't tell at all. 10:26:05 PM Iskandar: Ruby: Well, luckily we were in a fight when we first met. Better social lubricant than alcohol. 10:26:43 PM Crow: And no hangover!